Dealing with the Devil
by sleepingindeathcomatoselife
Summary: A young woman finds out why her mother and father were killed,only to also find out that she is the talk of Demon World and of the worlds of the Gods. What will she do when the Spirit Detectives are sent to find her at the wishes of the gods?
1. Prologue The Gods of Shadow

Dealings with the Devil

By: 

Prologue:

'The ancient gods would hold a conference ever five months it was said. Egyptian gods would arrive first, since it was normally held near their border, next the Greek and Roman gods would arrive, fighting over who was stronger no doubt. And then the Celtic and Norse and any other gods would show up. They would all debate on what was going on. This would last for a little over 2 months, and in that 2 months, the humans were left to fend for themselves. During one of these conferences, the human population was changed, quickly and suddenly, as a portal between their dimension and another, more sinister one, opened. 

'This was the first time that humans came in contact with the demon world, and one of the most bloody times that there would be in Human and Demon history. When the gods returned to their homelands, they were devastated by all the death that had taken place. They looked to all the underworld gods, who had control over parts of Demon world, and then, when they refused to help, they looked to Spirit World. 

'This was a world, where the spirits of the world would go after they died and had left their bodies. Here they pleaded with the rulers to control Demon world. Spirit World then came up with the first barrier between the worlds. Humans were then safe from the demons, however, there were a few demons who had managed to save themselves from being thrown back into Demon world. 

'These demons took the form of humans and split up, keeping in touch only through the occasional letter. Soon however, as they earned lives in the world, their letters stopped arriving as frequent. And soon, they stopped all together. The gods watched these demons as they worked their way up in the world, married, and then produced children, who were kept away from the world as much as possible. The demons structured the world so that females and males did not play together during their teens, but had balls and courted instead of just playing out their lives.

'Soon all forgot about the dark times when demons ruled. Even the demons left there had forgotten, having taken care of their families until they died. Soon all was left was a bunch of half demons who were kept away from the public as much as possible. 

'This is where the gods stepped in to help Spirit world. They took the humans from the populations that they lived with and thrust them before Spirit's ruler, who threw them into demon world. The descendants of these half demons soon became more and more demon as they lived on, mating with full demons. Soon, to spite the gods who had ruined their worlds, they took on their names and passed them down through the ages… 

'These demons soon became called the Gods of Shadows. And in this calling, they became a band of thieves that lived off what they could get when they could get it. They became as famous as some of the other demon thieves, such as Yoko the Fox demon and The Forbidden Child Hiei Jaganshi. 

'And then, when they least expected it, they made it through to the human world. They quickly blended in and were lost by the gods that had immediately taken notice. It had been centuries since the demons had been in Human world and what they saw shocked them. Cars, not horses or carriages, rolled over the streets. 

'They hurriedly tried to get use to their surroundings. Some died from shock, others fighting and found themselves rising in the world. Like before they split up, except three of the younger ones. They were named Loki (The Germanic god of Fire and Trickery), Ariadne (Greek goddess of the Labyrinth) , and Nepthys( Goddess of secrets, initiations, and the dead) . These three soon broke apart as well; Loki and Nepthys married and produced a young girl named Melpomere( The Muse of tragedy) . 

'As the poor name of the child was given, the gods found them and wiped the family completely from existence, annoyed with their use of names. Slowly they hunted down Ariadne, and then the rest of the Gods of Shadow were destroyed, except one. On the day that Melpomere had been born so had another young child. Her name was Clio (Muse of history[Greek) Karm Hecate ( Goddess of Witchcraft, ghosts and dead [Greek).'

-From the book found in an old library by Clio named The History of the Gods of Shadow


	2. Chapter 1 Shock

Authors Note/disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho inserts other mumbo legal jumbo here

Clio Karm Hecate is a original character of mine, Please don't take her. T-T

* * *

Dealing with the Devil

Chapter 1: Shock

A young woman stood near a book shelf in the back of an old library, her eyes scanning the small book for anything else that might send shock waves through her spine. This young woman was named Clio Karm Hecate. Her long blond hair was offset by several red strips that ran down it. Dark black eyes were wide as she read over notes in the back, and then a family tree sort of thing that was located on the last four pages of the book. What confused her was that it started out with several so called demons, and then led down to very prominent human people from the early centuries, which had all mysteriously disappeared.

Finally she found her father and mother's name. Nodens and Freyja Tyr had one line going down from their joined names. Below it was her name, written in ballpoint pen, unlike the rest of the ink that had been used through the rest of the book.

The fifteen year old stared at the book. Her shocked state was starting to rub off. Why was this here? Why did it know that her family, all except herself, had been killed? Why was her own name written in the book?

_To many questions, not enough time_. She thought bitterly. She had to get going, or miss her training session. She turned and walked to desk where an attendant sat, working on something. She smiled and softly held out the book; asking if she could borrow it, and if possible, in any way shape or form, if she could buy it.

The attendant, who had become fond of the girl who had started to come to the library about six years previous, smiled and gave the book to her, his smile and eyes gentle. "You may keep it Karm. "He said. She relaxed and smiled, rushing out of the library, holding the book to her chest as she looked around the crowded sidewalk. It was Friday afternoon and she had just gotten out of school for the weekend. Her outfit was a pair of baggy jeans and a fitting shirt. In the bag on her back was her school uniform, a skirt that stopped at her knees, and a white shirt and sweater that she was expected to wear in school.

She turned and started to walk down the street. The book seemed to burn in her hands as she traveled. Her eyes instinctively flicked around her again before putting the book in her bag and darting down a small alley way that had come up. "When will they give it a rest…?" She muttered as she started down the alley way at a faster pace. "Why today!? Why not tomorrow?" She muttered.

Following her were three 'tough' guys, having some difficulty following the blond and red haired, skinny girl as she darted forward, placing her feet with such sureness that it seemed almost unnatural. 

_Almost_. They seemed to stumble through with as much grace as an elephant would have if it was trying to stand on a teacup and not smash it.

To her relief she saw the ending of the alley narrowing at the exit. She slipped pass sideways, sticking her tongue out at the three men who stumbled and got stuck in the now very small alleyway. They were always following and trying to 'beat her up' since the sixth grade. True they were about two times their size, but… Well, to tell the truth, she was too good at sneaking away as they argued among themselves who got to do the honors.

She turned and started to walk down the street. Her mind flew to the book and then to her training lesson she was on her way to take. Every Friday, at 5:30, she would join a small group of people who would get help from different teachers in how to self-defend themselves, and how to protect the ones they cared about. Pretty sappy, she knew that, but ever since she had nearly been beaten severely and almost raped by a young man who said he 'loved' her, she had promised to take lessons and learn to protect her honor and herself. The 'protect others' crap that they were teaching… She didn't need it due to the fact she had no one else. At the age of 8, her parents had been killed by people who had broken in. Now… She may know who those intruders were. The word rang in her mind and she realized just how difficult it would to seek revenge if that book spoke the truth.

_Gods… _

She seemed to give up and hurry along. It was already four pm, and it would take another hour and fifteen minutes to get to her destination if she walked as quickly as she could. Along the way she side stepped many small groups that found her difficult to bear, and some even tried to issue fights, but she just flipped them off and kept walking, her shoulders slumped forward, her head down.

And then appeared the one man she had not wanted to deal, and had great success in avoid the jerk the entire day. She stopped moving as he stood in front of her, unmoving, watching her with a challenge on his face. She called him the 'Wanna-be-Yusuke', though his name was Reron. In truth, he was almost exactly the opposite of Yusuke Urameshi from their high School. At school anyway. He was the boy that was so polite that it was disgusting, the kiss up. However, outside of school he was a jerk, but not enough to be able to surpass Urameshi, but he was close.

She went to sidestep, dodging quickly as his hand went out and tried to knock into her cheek. She cursed the sky blue as he started to attack her as fast as he could. Her foster father would have been proud at the diversity of her language. He had been a sailor he had told her, and if you could curse in such a way that you didn't use the same word more than once in a line, you'd be respected. And that she was. She used ever four letter word from damn to shit before moving on to the larger words such as fish pussy and dung of an elephant (which she had been told was pretty bad).

The fight however didn't last more than five minutes, ending with the girl being shoved into the wall, the young man's hand going to her throat to hold her here. This man had been trying hard to get her to go out with her, even going as far as stalking and beating her.  


"Now… If you come along quietly and go out with me, I will not hurt you anymore." He said into her ear right before she brought her hand up and pinched the sensitive skin between his thumb and forefinger with her uneven nails and brought her knee up unmercifully. This was the reasons for the class she guessed, to protect herself from imbeciles that didn't have codes of honor—

Codes of Honor? She laughed as the man pulled away, her finger nails still digging into his hand. No man had any sort of code of honor. She let him go and started to walk away, leaving people to gawk at her as she passed, some even backing away to let her pass undisturbed. IT only took her another fifteen minutes before she was at the steps of the place she trained at. It was a nice place, Japanese style dojo's with bamboo floors. It was a nice change from the now 'modern' apartments and things like that.

* * *

Nodens: God of Healing British

Freyja: Goddess of Fertility Germanic

Tyr God of the sky and bravery Germanic

* * *

There you have it. Reviews please? Reviews for the poor author? - Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dragon Brothers

AN: Legal I don't own YYH or any of their characters, however, M'klin, Bo'cki, Liv'raldki and the plot are all mine.

Sorry it took so long and that the story was so long. However I hope you like it.

* * *

Dealing with the Devil

Chapter 2: The Dragon brothers

Slowly she entered the dojo type area, where the class was assembling. She smiled at the teacher who returned it and turned back to correcting a small error in a young man's stance. Staying to herself though, she moved to the back corner, placing her bag there and making sure that the book was all right. Once she was sure that it was safe in her bag, she stood off her shoes and placed them with her bag. Stretching as she moved to her normal spot a few feet away, she took a chance to look around as she started to warm up's stretching her arms one way and then the other.

The first thing that caught her eyes were three young men who stood off to the side, watching everything with interest. They were new to Karm's eyes. Karm watched the tallest who looked at her for no longer than a second before looking away, uninterested in her it seemed. Slowly her eyes wandered his body, judging his strength, before going to the next young man next to him. He did not look away when she sought his gaze.

Luring grey-silver eyes flashed as he watched her warm up, her gaze held by his own. Slowly she looked around to see if anyone who normally was there was watching, before walking over slowly. The young man had short black hair with silver highlights that sparkled from the lights overhead and the retreating sunlight from the windows. Around his neck was a black choker; etched into it was a small silver dragon whose body intertwined around it the black leather. He turned as she neared and started to talk with the taller young man and the slightly younger man he was with.

His back to her, she flicked her eyes to the last man. Like the oldest of the three, he did not look at her for more than a second, his interest seeming to peak only while she was watching the rest of the people in the class and answering his friend's occasional questions. Nearing even slower, she looked around and then back at the young man who had held her gaze. "You new?" She asked, startling herself. She wasn't the kind of person to go into a situation blindly as she was doing now.

The one who had locked eyes earlier with her turned, their eyes locking once again. A smile latched onto his handsome face as the girl stood there, one knee bent so that she stood slightly to one side, her jeans tight around her skinny but muscular legs, a hint that if someone attacked her and let her use her legs, she could send them flying with enough force put behind a kick. A slow nod however was the only acknowledgement Karm got from him, though he did not turn back to his friends. His black and silver hair fell slowly over half of his face as he tilted his head to the side.

The younger one was the first one to talk of the three, "All three of us are taking the class." He said, his own storm-grey eyes turning from the oldest man to the girl. "Why do you want to know?" His voice was almost musical as he spoke to the girl, though it seemed to be far off as if they were a far distance away from each other.

"We don't usually get new students half way through the year." She answered. Why was she talking to them? Was she mad? This could lead to a very bad incident if the three before her were less than honorable. She thought over all the options before finding herself drawn into their conversation.

Karm found out in the follower five minutes that they were there to train and that their names were Bo'cki, M'klin and Liv'raldki. Bo'cki was the tallest young man, his black and red hair framing his face a little more than messy. M'klin was the young man who had held her gaze while Liv'raldki was the first to actually speak to her.

"Yeah, we are here to hone our fighting abilities for a tournament that we were going to join next year." Liv'raldki said softly after introductions had finished. "Why are you here? You don't seem the push over type of girl."

Karm looked at Liv'raldki and had a strange mix of frowning and a partial smirk. M'klin looked over at her just in time to see it and froze. Even though it would have been awkward on anyone else it seemed to fit onto her face as naturally as the straight face she had had on earlier during her warming up. He watched her, trying to figure the red-blonde girl out as she retorted to his young brother that she was perfectly able to hold her own in a fight against anyone he threw at her, including himself.

M'klin, still watching her intently, stopped his brother from saying anything damaging to their own existence, "So, your name's Karm right? IS it short for anything?" He asked, as Bo'cki turned his obsidian black eyes to him, his stone cold face showing slight surprise.

Karm looked at him, "Why do you ask?" She asked, her own black eyes becoming like slides of ice, cold and distant.

"Just wondering. People are coming up with something called Karma. I was wondering if you got Karm from that." He answered softly, causing her to relax slightly. Why had she suddenly gotten the feeling that he had read the book she had gotten earlier that afternoon? There was no way of that… Was there?

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. No skeletons hiding in my closet. It's always been Karm." She answered, before the teacher announced that class would start in five minutes and that everyone should start to warm up. She nodded to the boys in a way that meant that she had to go, however, M'klin stopped her.

"Would you like to be our friend and warm up with us?" he asked kindly, Liv'raldki smiling at her from behind his brother. Bo'cki didn't show any emotions but nodded his head as if saying that he agreed with his decision to ask her.

She looked up at the middle brother, surprise evident in her face. 'Their friend…?' She thought 'I just met them though… Can I fully trust him?' Slowly she accepted, motion to her bag and shoes which she went over to claim from the back corner, before moving over to their area. This caused a stir in the class. As far back as any of the people could remember she had never strayed from her own little corner… Never.

Karm put her stuff down next to Liv'raldki's and Bo'cki's own stuff. When she turned around, she jumped. Behind her stood the six foot one inch Bo'cki, who towered over her own five foot seven inch frame.

"M'klin wants to know if you need a ride to your home after the class. The teacher says some people stay until 9:00 sometimes. "Bo'cki asked. She watched him for several moments before smiling and shaking her head.

"Thanks for offering but I only live a few streets down. " She said, stretching. "That was a really kind of you to offer." Just as she finished her sentence the teacher called for everyone to take their normal places. She looked at the teacher and then moved back to her normal spot. Liv'raldki followed, taking a place to her left.

Through the class she partnered with one of the three brothers. M'klin was the only one at first who didn't hold back when 'attacking' her. As soon as Liv'raldki noticed that it seemed to make her happy to have a challenge, he joined. Bo'cki seemed the only one who did not try to impress or make her happy. He took it slow and gentle. She took this time to get to know him better. She could have sworn that at one point he had smiled at her, though the next second it was gone.

Slowly, the sun retreated as time passed for the rest of the class. Karm could have sworn that it was literally gone in a blink of the eye and that the only one left were herself, the teachers, and the three boy's. The clock on the wall read 10:15.

Bo'cki had been her partner when she noticed the time. Her odd fingernails released a pressure point which she had been pushing with the least of her power... Bo'cki backed up and straightened as she released him and, for the first real time that night, he smiled at her fully. "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" he asked as his brother neared.

She stared and then smiled, "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you for giving me a cool down time between those two." She teased, which shocked not only herself but also the teacher. "Go ahead and go where you need to go." She said, turning and walking to the teacher. The three young men nodded, watching her worriedly. They each had their own work to do that night, but still they worried for the girl. As good as she may be there were things that were tougher than anyone she had ever had to fight before.

The teacher gave Karm a hug and they talked for another thirty minutes. The two always talked after each class, even if he had not been the one teaching. He gave her a way to rant and not worry about how it came out. She could tell him about things like the incident with Reron earlier that day. He listened every night they talked. And not just scanned through what she said, but actually listened.

At the end of the chat, the young woman pulled out an envelope which was filled with enough money to pay for the next six months of classes. "Just in case we get into a no money situation." She said, answering the questioning look from the teacher. "My father is having a hard time with getting money for us so we thought it would be a good idea to pay while we could."

The teacher smiled and nodded, giving her a hug before thanking her softly as he took the money and placed it in his safe. As his back turned, she left, silent as always, never wanting to say farewell to the dojo. When the man turned around to find no one there and the dojo door closing, a gentle smile lit his lips.

"Such a sweet child." She said to no one before turning to go to the part of the Japanese style building that was his home, where his wife waited with their three small children and his food.

As Clio Karm walked down the street she looked around herself. Nothing. Absolute nothing. That should have been her first sign. No dogs, no people. No cats or beggars. However it didn't faze her, she was busy thinking about M'klin and Liv'raldki.

Behind her a shadow emerged and started to follow her. As she moved, the shadow gained ground on the girl who only felt the slightest presence, but that was normal to her. There was always someone else around… No matter how much she wanted peace. A few feet from the corner which led to a busy street she called home, the shadow launched his attack, driving the girl to the ground. It roughly rammed her head into the sidewalk. As her was turned over by the shadow, her vision started to darken around the edges and then slowly close in, sending her into complete darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she winced. Light shown in through her bedroom window. She lay on her bed, her baggy pants and fitting shirt having been traded out with a loose tank and a pair of long pajama pants. She looked at her clock and then the calendar on her wall. She blinked several times.

"Monday?" She asked herself. Had she been sleeping the whole weekend? She shook her head, doubting it. She'd never slept more than 6 hours before. Slowly she stood, shakily 

moving her body, getting use to moving again, before moving over to her closet. She moved through her normal routine after that without noticing the small book on her desk.

She stuffed her bag with a change of close, a pair of regular tennis shoes, and stuff she needed for school. When she arrived in the kitchen, she yawned, pulling the blazer over her head and her white shirt. She looked around the empty kitchen. What she had told to the teacher was a lie. Her foster parents had ran out on her three weeks earlier, leaving her there in the apartment with only a small note as to why they left.

'Dear Clio. You've become too much for us to handle, the hair was the last straw. Hope you can live until you get a job on the money we've left in the living room under the sofa. Mom and Dad.'

She snorted as she remembered that, pulling out a small bag of raisins and ate a handful before picking up her bag. Once she was sure everything was okay, she turned and started to walk out the house, locking the apartment door and starting off to school. She past her normal route to school with almost no intrusion's from groups of people who wanted her dead.

About a block from school, a crash almost happened right next to the corner that she was standing on. A motorcyclist with a passenger behind him turned the corner and had turned his head to look at the seventeen year old, who was turning around the corner and starting to walk the same way he was going. While staring at her from behind his visor, a car turned at the same time and would have hit the motorcycle if the passenger had not shifted his own body weight, sending the motorcycle to swerve.

However, besides that, nothing happened during her walk to school. During the fifteen minute walk all she could think of was the 'dream' she had had, and the two young men, M'klin and Liv'raldki. She smiled as she reached school and then let the smile drop as she saw the eyes on her. It seemed to be a hobby for all the jocks and preps of her school. She moved through the school and got to her class room without having to resort to violence, which had been a trial in itself.

When she reached her classroom she sat on her desk, looking out the windows which were to the left of her seat. Her back to the doorways that led into the room, she didn't notice a 

young man with red hair enter, nor did she notice a very familiar black haired young man with storm grey eyes, while a taller version of him entered as well, explain to the teacher that the red head and the young man were in his class now. At the sound of a familiar voice, Karm turned her head, freezing as she saw Liv'raldki and M'klin.

Liv'raldki was talking softly with the red head, his voice soft, his back to the young woman. M'klin looked back at her and blinked several times, touching his brother's shoulder, pointing to her as she straightened and stood.

"M'klin." Karm said, noticing a pair of riding gloves and a helmet in his left hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… Karm, I could ask you the same thing." He answered in his smooth voice.

"I… I go to school here. Liv'raldki? What are you two doing here?"

"I'm starting school here. This class. Are you in here?"

"Yeah..."

"That's cool! Oh! Let me introduce you to one of my work mates, Suichi Minamoto." He said, pointing to the red head. Karm blinked and looked over to the young man who had turned around to look at who his two friends were talking to. His sparkling green eyes stunned the young woman. His red hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, which somehow reminded the young woman of a fox tail. Put together, the hair and the eyes made an amazing effect against light skin.

She finally pulled from her frozen state and smiled, "Nice to meet you Suichi." She said, nodding, gaining a smile and a nod in return. "You two can sit next to meet if you want." The teacher turned around and looked at her, blinking several times. Trying to suppress the feeling to ask the young girl if she was all right, he nodded to the two. "Go ahead. It's nice to meet you Liv'raldki, Suichi." He said softly, turning back to what he was doing.

Quickly, as people started to file in, Liv'raldki snatched the seat to her right as Suichi fetched the seat next to the windows and to the left of the girl. M'klin nodded to the three 

before leaving. How had she been so luck? She smiled to herself as she started to talk with the two trying to get to know both even more. After all, they would be her only friends here… Why not take advantage?

Suichi seemed more of the polite kind of guy, who did as he was told, and did it well, but also had a mind of his own and knew when to say not. Liv'raldki was almost exactly his opposite. Even though he was polite to her, he was a total jerk to others and didn't seem to like authority.

As class started she looked out the window past Suichi, finding herself attracted not only to M'klin, who had set her heart beating quickly with each gaze of his, but also to Liv'raldki and Suichi.

'They are all attractive in their own way… Suichi and Liv'raldki are complete opposites, but they are all the kind of guys I like…I'm screwed.' As the thoughts ran through her mind, she thought of the book. Her eyes enlarged several sizes. She hadn't seen it in her bag when she had started to pack that morning. Her body went ridged. 'If I don't have it… Where did it go?'


End file.
